


Two Hearts

by nameiswhyen



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, what was supposed to be fluffy ended up being angsty whoopies >:3c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameiswhyen/pseuds/nameiswhyen
Summary: Prompt:  "Your hair keeps falling into your eyes, do you know that? Here, lemme just—”
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Two Hearts

“Your hair keeps falling into your eyes, do you know that?”

Alucard stared at you. You two were peacefully reading by a fireplace, with him lounging on the couch and his legs propped up on your thighs. He was so comfortable he felt himself nodding off, an unfamiliar feeling that hasn’t shown itself since he was a child. There was hardly peace in his life now. Well, until he met you.

“I don’t see the problem here,” he said.

You scoffed, putting your book down. “How does that not bother you? Doesn’t it tickle? Or itch?”

“Of all the things that trouble me each day, hair in front of my eyes is not one of them.”

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t hide your smile. Alucard smirked and tilted his head, making sure more of his silky golden hair fell in front of his face.

“For someone who insists on braiding my hair,” he said, “You are certainly not liking it now.”

“Oh stop. Let me just...”

And before he knew it you were leaning over, brushing your fingers against his forehead as you tucked his hair behind his ear. Alucard watched quietly as your face got closer to his. When he grabbed your hand, he felt you freeze.

“Um, I’m sorry,” you muttered, trying to pull away.

Instead Alucard brought your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles, never taking his eyes off you. He watched your shoulders relax, but you weren’t looking at him.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me,” he said gently.

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“Perhaps. But I can sense you pulling back each time you get close to me. I...” He put your hand down on his lap. “I know what I am, and I understand your fear. Just know that I would never try to hurt you.”

You frowned. “Oh...oh no, Alucard! I’m not scared of you at all! I mean...don’t you remember how we met?”

He did indeed, and Alucard smiled at the memory. You were chased out by your village, accused of being a witch, an agent of Dracula. Alucard found you in the woods bloodied and unconscious, and despite his own anger and resentment towards Taka and Sumi, he begrudgingly took you to his castle.

“I was a brat, wasn’t I?” he said, cringing at the memory.

“Of course! The second I woke up, you were hissing and calling me a disgusting human, and that you’ll throw me out of the castle once I’m able to walk. Even though you were the one who took me in!”

“I got better.”

“Yes, after I yelled at you for being a rude and horrible bastard.”

“Multiple times.”

“Multiple times.” You stared at the fireplace, watching an ember fly into the air and disappear. “But I wasn’t really scared of you. Truthfully since Dracula’s army started attacking Wallachia, I slowly lost my fear of night creatures and vampires and magic. It’s all a part of normal life now. When I saw your fangs and heard your threats, I didn’t see you as this deadly dhampir. All I saw...was an ass.”

Alucard laughed with you. But once you looked down and your smile faded, he listened to your softened voice.

“When we first met I was just...very annoyed and angry...and sad. The memories of my old life still haunt me to this day.” You place both your hands on his. “I’ve come far because of you. You helped me heal.”

“As you did for me, my love,” he said softly.

“I know. I’m just...I am scared. But it’s not for the reasons you think. It‘s been a long time since I became intimate with anyone. And when I was in relationships I...I don’t know. Quite frankly I don’t know what I’m doing. When things start to seem too perfect, I fear that I will ruin it somehow. When I feel happy, I tell myself that I don’t deserve it. I want this to work Adrian, but I...I’m terrified it will fall apart.”

Alucard rubbed his thumb on the palm of your hand as he let your words process in his head. For someone to trust him this much without a hint of malice in their eyes...it only affirmed how much he loved you. He only wished you could see the wonderful person he saw you as, that you were better than you thought you were.

So when Alucard saw tears threatening to fall down your face he pulled you to him, and you let him hold you despite your anxiety. He could feel the heaviness of your heart pressing into him as you laid on his chest, but he embraced it as he wholeheartedly embraced you.

“I have...not been successful in any of my own intimate relationships,” he said, running his fingers along your arm. “Granted it’s not a lot, but...ah, perhaps what I’m trying to say is that I understand your fear. We have been conditioned to believe that we don’t deserve happiness because of who we are. But no matter what happens, we will go through it together. I won’t let you believe that you are not worthy of my love because you are. You are worthy of all the love this world has to give you. I know this, because you helped me realize that this hope still exists for us, despite how much we’ve been hurt.”

You didn’t respond right away, so Alucard let the crackle of the fireplace fill in the silence. After a moment he shifted and wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you tighter. In turn you looked at him and brushed away the strands of hair falling in front of his face. He let out an airy chuckle.

“Is my hair still bothering you?” he said.

“Shush.”

“Hm...perhaps it’s time I changed it. I could brush it all in the front, cut it, give myself horrible bangs like—“

You cut him off by forcefully pressing your lips against his. Your fingers entangled in his hair and you pulled, making Alucard groan as you deepened the kiss. Before things could go further however, you pulled back and smirked.

“Maybe I just want to look at your face,” you said. “Have you thought of that? Your hair is beautiful but my god, sometimes you hide behind it like a curtain.”

Alucard blushed, hating the way his cheeks warmed up as you kissed him again. Truly a terrible flaw of being part human. Still he held you close as you rested your head on his chest again. He was so caught up in his own embarrassment that he almost missed your words.

“Thank you, Adrian,” you muttered. “I mean it. Thank you.”

“Always.” He kissed the top of your head. “For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also published this fic on my tumblr. Find the link on my profile bio!


End file.
